Ch. 335 - Leagues Under the Sea
Ch. 334 - Hunt for the Haunt Ch. 336 - Into the Hourglass CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. A Bar Conversation Travel to Underwater Bar Find 12 hidden objects in Underwater Bar 2. Coral Aflush Place 4 Purple Corals in the Garden 3. Row Your Boat Return to Boat House Find 12 hidden objects in Boat House 4. Seas the Moment Return to Morrocoy Mangroves Find 12 hidden objects in Morrocoy Mangroves 5. Diving into Action Travel to Kas Divers Time Loop Match 12 details in Kas Divers Time Loop 6. Isolated Coral Outcropping Have 3 Soft Coral Patch in the Garden Upgrade 1 Purple Corals to Level 2 7. Lost at Sea Travel to Lost City of Atlantis Paradox Find 6 differences in Lost City of Atlantis Paradox 8. Starting from the Bottom Travel to The Hunt Find 12 hidden objects in The Hunt 9. Chaos Before the Calm Travel to Sea Monsters Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Sea Monsters Time Warp 10. Reef System Upgrade 1 Soft Coral Patch to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Purple Corals to Level 3 11. Smoke on the Water Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 335 scenes Have 1 Wrecked in the Garden 12. Complete the Shell Collector's Set Collect the Pearl Shell and place it in your Garden. 13. Sunken Wonder Upgrade 1 Wrecked to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Soft Coral Patch to Level 3 14. Ship in Ruins Upgrade 1 Wrecked to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Wrecked to Level 5 15. Build the Ocean Shore Restaurant Complete the Ocean Shore Restaurant Wonder 16. Moonlight Tryst Upgrade the Ocean Shore Restaurant to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Underwater Bar Earn 2 stars in Underwater Bar! 3 Star Kas Divers Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Kas Divers Time Loop! 3 Star The Hunt Earn 3 stars in The Hunt! 3 Star Sea Monsters Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Sea Monsters Time Warp! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 335 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 335 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 335 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:A Bar Conversation Ch.335/S.1 - Underwater Bar Agent! I'm glad you responded quickly. Come sit next to me! You have to hear this. I was eavesdropping in on a conversation at the next table. I came here to get some time alone, you know, drink a bit, and just enjoy solitude. Which was when I started paying attention to these obnoxious people next to me. Did you hear that? Those people work for the Hourglass Syndicate. They're planning to break the Time Crystal today. This is the most distressing news I've heard. Dear, Agent! Look discreet, will you? You don't want to give our stance away. We have to spring into action immediately. I know just what to do! Follow me. Quest:Row Your Boat Ch.240/S.4 - Boat House Is it true about what Enrique said? This is grave. Thankfully, I have a plan already set in motion. What is it? Why did you ask us to hurry up? And what exactly are we doing here? We're going on a boat ride. Come with me. Don't you think it's inappropriate for us to take a boat ride at a time like this? Didn't you hear what Enriqui had to say? We need to devise a solid plan. Well, this is my solid plan. Step into the boat now. I'll explain everything on the way! It's extremely exxential that we approach this with caution and calculated measures. Follow me, Agent. Quest:Seas the Moment Ch.258/S.4 - Morrocoy Mangroves This boat ride is quite pleasant. Don't you think so? For once, it feels good not to be using the Time Machine to travel. What other mode of travel do you prefer? I always thought trains were nice. They run super fast and I love sightseeing through the window. But never mind for now. Is this part of your solid plan You know... chit chatting while rowning over steep waters? Hmm. I was just making conversation. But yeah I think we will have a better chance of taking the Hourglass Syndicate by surprise if we take this route. To say, it is highly likely that they have enough tech power to track our Timem Machine. While Enrique attacks them from the front, as the will expect, we will attack from under. Ahhh! And they won't have a clue because they wouldn't have our Time Machine readings. Yes. So they won't predict a harder blow, which will give us the higher hand. This is a brilliant plan. Why does Quincy always have to steal my heart with his high intellect? Quest:Diving into Action Ch.335/S.2 - Kas Divers Time Loop We're here! This is the spot where we marked our location last. Alright! So take me through the plan. We'll get underwater suits and dive in from here. Remember to swim straight down to the bottom of the sea. The location I have chosen is just the right spot for us to keep an eye on the scene without being detected. But we have to be extra careful and keep a safe distance. We don't have our Time Machines so anything can go wrong. Understood. Do we have a back up plan? We do, but let's hope it doesn't come to that. For now, the plan is to take them by surprise and seal the Time Crystal up for good. That way, they will not be able to ever break the Crystal out of its place. Got it! Let's kick some serious criminal butt. It's time! Enrique has given the signal. Let's do this! Quest:Lost at Sea Ch.335/S.3 - Lost City of Atlantis Paradox What is that? Quincy sent you here to help me? Hmph. Not like I needed any help. QUincy seriously undermines me at times. What is that you saird? He thought I could use and extra hand? That is true... I can't help it. I feel directionally challenged. And my underwater compass is acting dysfunctional. *Sigh* Quincy was right. This was harder than I thought. You know where the location is? That's great. I'm glad you're here. Quincy *cough* doesn't need to know that I was lost at sea. Is that a word then, Dear? Can I trust you to keep a secret? That's great! Let's get there as quickly. My nerves are ready for action Quest:Starting from the Bottom Ch.335/S.4 - The Hunt I see it. I see the Crystal. The moment of truth is finally here. That's odd. I see only two people swimming by it. The lesser, the better, don't you think so? Knowing the Hourglass Syndicate, they could very well have a nasty plan up their sleeves. I think I see Enrique on the other side. Even he seems to be confused. We did expect an entire army. I mean, look at the size of that thing. What can two people do? We can't underestimate our enemy here. I'm sure they have an ulterior motive. Do you maybe think they figured out our plan? I'm not sure but... *BAM* Oh, barnacle! What in the world did they just do? They blew up the Crystal... this cannot be happening. I need to get to Quincy and Tessa right away! We did not factor this into our plan. Is the Time Crystal melting into the water? What in the world is going on? Quest:Chaos Before the Calm Ch.335/S.5 - Sea Monsters Time Warp This is a disaster. The Time Crystal has been destroyed. We were too late. WAIT! Look what's happening! The radioactive waves from that explosion is triggering a Time Warp. The Time Crystal is disintergrating. Watch out for the shards! What is happening? I think I know what might just be the issue. The Time Crystal is a protected part within several leagues under the sea. It's almost holy, you can say. How does that explain any of this? So, naturally it has a self destructing mechanism. Somebody already decide ths Crystal wasn't going anywhere. Gosh! This is all too much in too little time. GUYS! What in the world is happening? Did you see those people? They got sucked into a Time Warp. What? They did? Yes. I have no idea how I swam all the way here to you guys without dying. We were too late. No! The Time Crystal destroyed itself. It wasn't those people who blew it up/ It was the Crystal itself. Those two people must have triggered a reaction which lead to the whole blow up. We couldn't save the Crystal. But it's good to know the Hourglass Syndicate didn't get what they wanted.